Grimm IM
by zmagicalgirl
Summary: Sabrina Grimm should have just stuck with magic and her grandmother's odd cooking.
1. Prologue: R U JK?

Hullo! Alright, well, this idea popped into my head one day while on the computer. How ironic, eh? I think it'll make a pretty good storyline. I'd greally appreciate any reviews or favs I get. :D Um, well, I really have nothing else to say at the moment...so I'll just shut up.

Ah, you knew I wasn't going to stay quiet for long! This is not a chapter, just the prologue sorta thing. I always suck at these, but I promise the first chappie will be longer and better.

Enjoy.

* * *

When you lead a life like Sabrina Grimm, there isn't much time for a normal social interaction. Sure, back in Manhattan, she had good friends, and they would have sleepovers filled with pillow fights, chocolate ice cream and prank calls. Sabrina went to school like every other kid, dreaded it, but got good grades. Sabrina had a Mom and a Dad and a little sister. Life was good. Life was normal. Life was ordinary.

But then Life suddenly got a lot more complicated.

Sabrina never thought her parents would go missing. Sabrina never thought she would be placed in an orphanage. She never thought that she would have to take full responsibility of Daphne. Never did it cross her mind that these things would happen to _her_. The events that were happening in Sabrina's life seemed like some storyline from a book or movie. Not meant for real life.

Two years slowly ticked by, and Sabrina Grimm changed. All those ordinary days back home were erased from her mind and replaced with escape plans, subway routes, and lock-picking techniques. Sabrina's main priority was keeping Daphne safe, not a big math test coming up, or the fear of getting a huge pimple on picture day.

Sabrina was forced to take on adult responsibilities. Because if she didn't, who would?

Now, the Grimm sisters are placed in the care of their grandmother, Relda Grimm. Sabrina doesn't have to worry so much now. Because she has a whole family she never knew existed, backing her up. She doesn't have to watch Daphne every single second, and now Sabrina can worry a little bit more about herself...

......

"_Class is dead, darling;_

_It died with the dinosaurs._

_It traded its pearls & white wine,_

_for a Myspace and Corona._

_Welcome to the 21st centuary._

_Would you like fries with that?"_

.....

Sabrina heard the rabid footsteps running down the stairs over the water running and the dishes clinking loudly in the sink.

_"Granny! Granny!"_

Sabrina's shoulders deflated.

Oh, sheesh...

Daphne Grimm stumbled into the kitchen, panting and pink-faced. She composed herself, and momentarily was quiet, until she started into a riot.

"Granny! I need your help!" The little girl exclaimed, ushering over the the girls' grandmonther, Relda Grimm. The old woman was going to and fro from the kitchen and the dining room, setting the table for dinner.

"Yes, _liebling_?" Granny said in her light German accent, that Sabrina had grown to like very much.

Daphne cleared her throat loudly, sounding like a cat hacking up a hairball.

"Well, Granny, I was making a card for because I just wanted to thank her for teaching me and Sabrina-"

"_Sabrina _and _I_," Sabrina mumbled under her breath, the edges of her mouth curling up into a smile.

There was a second of silence and Sabrina could pratically feel Daphne glaring death in her direction. The little girl went on like her sister had said nothing.

"I found crayons and paper, Granny, but you see, I need kitten pictures!" Daphne's tone was desperate; like if she didn't have her little cat picutres, she would curl up and just die right on the spot.

"Oh, _liebling, _if you want your kitten pictures so badly, why don't you just draw some with the crayons you found?" Granny suggested, setting a hot dish of breaded magenta chicken on the table.

"The box is missing a bunch of colors, Granny. The brown and black are gone, along wit the orange, purple, and gray. I can color a kitten green, Granny! It's not right!" Daphne protested, a stubborn look on her face.

Don't miss with this girl and her kitty-cats.

"Can I use your computer, Granny? To print some pictures out? Then I can just glue them right on there!"

"Computer?" Granny Relda repeated, stopped what she was doing, and looked at the little girl quizzically.

"Why, darling, I don't have a computer. I have never even owned one."

Daphne's jaw fell towards the ground.

Sabrina let out a chuckle, and scrubbed furiously at dried grease on a frying pan.

"That's a good one, Granny." Sabrina said, shaking her head.

"I am not joking, Sabrina Grimm." Granny said in a stern voice, seemingly annoyed the the girls' reactions.

Sabrina dropped the sponge and it fell into the dirty sink water.

_Plop!_

You have _got_ to be kidding me.


	2. The Man Who Invented The Duck

Hullo! Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts I have received on they story so far. :D Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

While everyone in the house was retiring to their rooms for the night, Daphne was rummaging through some old mail left on a table. Although, the little girl was trying to be discreet and quiet about her actions, she was being so loud, Sabrina was surprised that no one came downstairs to see if gremlins had broken in again.

"What are you _doing_?" Sabrina hissed, slowly getting up from the couch, so it wouldn't squeak like a dying rat. Previously, she had been watching the news, hoping the Manhattan Weather Radar could reach as far as Ferryport Landing. Luckily, it did, along with most of western New York. Unfortunately, it would be raining heavily tomorrow. If the family went out, Sabrina would have to wear her rain boots that smelled strongly of mustard and rotten pork.

_Freakin' Puck._

Daphne looked over her shoulder and gave Sabrina an angry look. Then, she pressed her pointer finger to her lips and hissed a "Shh!", her spit flying everywhere. Sabrina rolled her eyes, and stepped over to join her sister, and rested an arm lazily on her shoulder.

"I hope you know, it's a federal offense to open someone else's mail." The elder Grimm girl informed, smirking.

"I know that!" Daphne mumbled, loudly. "And I am not opening anyone's mail! I'm looking for that flyer that man Briar's coffee shop handed to us on Thursday."

"What flyer? What man?" Sabrina asked, drawing up a blank. "I don't remember that."

Daphne snorted. "Well, duh. You were fighting with Puck. _Again_. You poured a bottle of Lipton Tea on his pants. "

Sabrina thought back and then scowled.

"The fairy boy threw a blueberry muffin at my head. What was I supposed to do?" Then, Sabrina started to crack up. "He looked like he wet himself."

Daphne shook her head and looked at Sabrina like she was the most hopeless person on Earth. She moved a few more bills out of the way and smiled triumphantly.

"Found it!" she exclaimed and handed it to her sister.

Sabrina examined the white, and slighly crinkled paper, with growing interest.

_Febold Feboldson:_

_The Famous Swedish inventor,_

_presents:_

_The Feboldson Emporium_

_Opening Saturday! _

_1:00am_

_Great prices on the latest Gizmos!_

"Is this guy a Everafter?" Sabrina asked, studying the man's name.

"Yeah, I did a little research on him. In one of the journals, it says that he was such a much-o brilliant inventor, he created a whole new animal!" Daphne gushed, inserting her palm into her mouth.

Sabrina snorted. "A entirely new animal? I doubt that."

Daphne turned stubborn. Aiming to make her sister believe, the little girl launched into a story she must have remembered from the journals their relatives had written down long ago.

"The story was that during the Year of Many Rains, when all the chickens were dying because their feet would sink into the mud and they couldn't climb out to walk around and peck their grain, Febold Feboldson came to the rescue with an amazing invention! Febold put webbed feet on those chickens so they could wade. He flattened their bills so they could eat through mud. And he says those critters liked their new equipment so much they would jump into the big, huge puddles covering the land, and they would swim. Feboldson says people kept laughing at the way those chickens ducked under the water and came back up, so people started calling them ducks instead of chickens!"

Sabrina shook her head. "Things like that happen over time, Daph. Animals adapt to their environments. You know, evolution."

Daphne shook her head. "Nuh-uh, Sabrina. This time your wrong. I'll prove it to you when we go to the Emporium opening tomorrow."

Sabrina just rolled her eyes as the girls headed upstairs for bed.

_An Everafter that created ducks. _

_Give me a break._


End file.
